onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Cruella De Vil
Feinberg mansion Enchanted Forest De Vil mansion |occupation = Mayor of Underbrooke |relatives = seefamily |species = Human |haircolor = Black and white Blonde |eyecolor = Blue |portrayedby = Victoria Smurfit Milli Wilkinson |firstappearance = Heroes and Villains |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Cruella De Vil, also known as Cruella Feinberg, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She débuts in the eleventh episode of the fourth season and is portrayed by guest star Victoria Smurfit and co-star Milli Wilkinson. She is the main reality version of Cruella De Vil. Cruella De Vil is based on the character of the same name from the novel, The Hundred and One Dalmatians, and the Disney film, One Hundred and One Dalmatians. History At some point in time, Cruella travels to the Enchanted Forest. Receiving a mysterious invitation to the Forbidden Fortress, Cruella De Vil arrives with her two dog companions, using her magical ability of persuasion on them, to which they react with hostility towards two strangers who are also there, Maleficent and Ursula. Cruella and Ursula assume Maleficent sent for them, although Rumplestiltskin reveals he did. Desiring help from all three women to retrieve a curse, he promises it will give them as well as himself the happy endings they otherwise would not get as villains. After agreeing, they travel with him to the Bald Mountain, where each woman uses their powers to defeat an obstacle in their path. For Cruella, she magically persuades a horde of venomous blood scarabs to part aside for them. Once Ursula grabs the orb containing the curse, it triggers the Chernabog into attacking. Admitting that he used them, Rumplestiltskin advises the women about the Chernabog, which detects the heart with the greatest evil and devours it. He then leaves, with the curse's orb, while the trio faces the beast. The Chernabog attacks Maleficent, who distracts it as Cruella and Ursula climb up a crack in the ceiling. Just before the Chernabog can kill Maleficent, Ursula hoists her up to safety. Later on, with Maleficent and Ursula, Cruella schemes to gain Camelot's magic gauntlet, an item used for locating one's greatest weakness, so they as villains can finally win against heroes. Knowing Rumplestiltskin possesses the gauntlet, Cruella kidnaps his maid, Belle, as ransom. With an enchanted sand dollar, they coerce Belle into speaking a message to beg Rumplestiltskin to save her by showing up at Demon's Bluff with the gauntlet. The message is then sent to the Dark One via raven. Upon Rumplestiltskin's arrival, Maleficent confronts him, and when he attacks her, both Ursula and then Cruella step out to pressure him into honoring their agreement. He doesn't, so Cruella orders Ursula to crush Belle's heart. As Belle is almost suffocated to death, only then, he gives up the gauntlet and releases Maleficent from his grip. With the terms satisfied, the trio reveals their main motivation for having the gauntlet is to know their enemies' weaknesses. Maleficent transports herself and her allies away, but Rumplestiltskin later seeks them out to retrieve the gauntlet. Although Maleficent insists they had a deal, the Dark One contends asking a ransom from him is a death wish and a fool's errand as he swiftly steals back the gauntlet. Cruella then suggests he join them to change the game so they, the villains, can win for once. Rumplestiltskin declares he always wins and doesn't need to team up with them to do it. At some point, the curse ends up in the Queen's hands, and she trades it to Maleficent for the sleeping curse to use on Snow White. When this curse is broken by Prince Charming, the Queen steals the curse she previously gave to Maleficent. Fearing that the Queen will cast the curse and doom them all, Cruella goes with Maleficent and Ursula to gain Snow White and Prince Charming's help. The trio wants the royal couple to ask the Tree of Wisdom how to defeat the curse since the being will only answer questions from two of the most valiant heroes. The pair eventually agree to make the journey with the trio, but at a bridge crossing, the guards deem Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula untrustworthy and deny the group passage. Impatient, Maleficent morphs into a dragon, killing the soldiers with fire breath, as the bridge is left unguarded. After camping out at night, the villains realize too late that Snow White and Prince Charming left earlier without them. Tracking them down, they arrive just after the pair are denied an answer from the tree. On closer inspection of Snow White's overall physique, Maleficent recognizes the early signs of pregnancy. She suggests that although their child is born from true love, it also means he or she has potential to become evil, which is why the tree denied them. Departing, the three women decide to find another way to stop the curse. After a pregnant Maleficent stakes her claim on a cave and gives birth by laying an egg, she deploys Cruella and Ursula to guard the den entrance. While they are complaining about how cold it is outside, the two are knocked unconscious poppy dust thrown on them by Snow White and Prince Charming. The pair then ventures into the cavern, stealing Maleficent's egg, and later allow the Apprentice to cast a spell to infuse it with darkness so their own unborn child will not become evil. However, when the couple realizes the spell has opened a portal and will condemn the child to another world, they try to save the baby, as Cruella and Ursula rush up to berate them for what they've done. In the midst of the argument, the portal sucks in not only the child but Cruella and Ursula as well. Arriving to Minnesota'Maleficent': "Just what the Dark One showed me... That she was banished to this world thirty years ago, to a place called Minnesota, where she was adopted by a couple." in the Land Without Magic, Cruella and Ursula choose to leave Maleficent's newly hatched child in the woods to die, but they use the shell of the dragon egg to prevent themselves from aging for thirty years. At a later time, the two women go their separate ways. Cruella begins living in Great Neck, Long Island and marries a man with the last name Feinberg. Sometime after this, Cruella also manages to buy a replica of the car that Isaac gave her. }} Ordering drinks at the diner, Cruella and Ursula receive a cold reception from Granny, who deliberately delays their orders. When Regina walks in with her son, Henry, the women casually cajole the former Queen about having once ripped out the hearts of people from an entire region. Upset, Regina sends Henry out, and after he is gone, she warns the ladies from ever mentioning her past again in front of her son. Taking their leave, Ursula and Cruella depart as Hook and Emma arrive. At the pawnshop, the women distract Belle as Ursula steals a wooden box to mislead David into believing they will use it to revive Maleficent. When David does a patrol search of their car, he steals the totem inside the box. After he and Mary Margaret venture into Maleficent's cavern to destroy her ashes, Ursula knocks them out. Cruella then sacrifices some of the couple's blood to the ashes and resurrects Maleficent, who promises to make Mary Margaret suffer for as long as possible for what she did to her. The female trio later stands on a hilltop overlooking the town as Maleficent teleports the totem to her, connecting it with a bottom half to form a baby rattle which she intended to give to her child, whose disappearance Mary Margaret and David are responsible for, and she shakes it as a pained look crosses her face. As the villains have a get-together at the diner, Regina enters and persuades Maleficent that she wants to join their inner circle. Still skeptical, the ladies test their newest addition, in which Cruella drives her car onto railroad tracks while a train approaches. With everyone still seated in the vehicle, Regina must prove she is not heroic by not using magic to save them. Waiting until the train almost crashes into the car, only then, she teleports them out of harm's way. Cruella, having previously bet that Regina would save them, collects a necklace from Maleficent, who lost the bet. While the women think she's gone soft, Regina then suggests they stir up trouble elsewhere, and the foursome spends the night drinking and damaging public property. The next morning, Ursula, Cruella and Maleficent report to a cabin in the woods, where they tell Mr. Gold about Regina. He considers her a possible asset for their scheme since she's just as desperate as them to find the Author, which convinces the women to trust her. That night, Cruella lets Maleficent borrow her car, which is enchanted to drive on its own. Meeting up with Regina alone, Maleficent instructs her to kidnap Pinocchio, who they need to interrogate about the Author. The plan goes smoothly, and they bring the boy to the cabin, where Regina is shocked to see Mr. Gold has returned. When Cruella and Ursula arrive, Mr. Gold reveals Pinocchio is no use to them, but the man he used to be remembers everything. Using his dagger, he reverts the boy into August, who they'll torture for information about the Author. Under Mr. Gold's questioning, August claims to have information on the Author hidden in his old trailer. While he is gone, Cruella and the others guard the captive, and then Ursula excuses herself outside. Mr. Gold returns, having stolen magic from the nuns, and uses it on August to make his nose to grow every time he lies. Finally, August admits the Sorcerer trapped the Author behind a door, but he claims to not know where it is, though there is a storybook page illustrating the door. While Regina and Maleficent go with Mr. Gold to check the Sorcerer's mansion, Cruella stays to guard August. She counters with her gun when Emma and her parents storm into the cabin to rescue August, but Mary Margaret knocks her out. Later, she wakes up to see the heroes helping Ursula regain her singing voice and reconciling with her father. Believing Ursula has been a double agent this whole time, Cruella slips away unnoticed and notifies Maleficent and Mr. Gold about the development. Later, Regina is ordered by the villains to steal the door illustration from the heroes. At the cabin, the villainous trio awaits Regina, who returns with a snapshot of the door page since she claims she wasn't able to steal the illustration. Cruella scoffs at the light glare on the photo, which makes the door difficult to see, though Mr. Gold realizes it's magic. He deducts the Author is actually trapped in the door within the illustration after being imprisoned by the Sorcerer. With the page more vital to them than before, Maleficent puts everyone in town to sleep, although those already once affected by a sleeping curse remain immune, before she and the others arrive at the apartment to search. Seeing an asleep Emma on the couch, Cruella toys with the idea of strangulating her, though Regina strongly advises against it. When they find nothing there, Mr. Gold figures Henry must have disappeared to the mansion with the storybook. After he leaves to conduct other business, the women head to the mansion, and with Regina's persuasion, Henry forfeits a forgery of the door illustration. Regrouping outside the pawnshop, Mr. Gold examines the page, realizing it's fake before calling out Regina for being a double agent, and then has Maleficent put her to sleep. Believing she is cannot be trusted anymore, the trio hauls her to the vault. Driving along a road, Cruella slams her brakes after seeing Maleficent standing in her way. Maleficent angrily confronts her about lying about her child's fate, to which Cruella admits she and Ursula left the baby to die and then used the magic of the dragon egg to stay youthful. Furious at her unremorseful confession, Maleficent threatens her with a death that will last days, before transforming into dragon form. Cruella quickly subdues her with persuasion magic and compels Maleficent into taking a nap. Unable to kill the Author herself, since he took that power away from her long ago, Cruella decides she'll make Emma murder him instead. To force the savior into choosing, Cruella manipulates a Dalmatian dog, Pongo, into luring Henry to her, and then sends a video message to Emma and Regina, in which she threatens to kill the boy if they don't kill the Author. At one point, Henry escapes from Cruella after undoing his binds, but she corners him at a cliff just before Emma find them. Meanwhile, David and Mary Margaret track down the Author, who reveals Cruella cannot kill anyone anymore after he canceled it out with the power of his quill, and the situation is merely a ploy in Mr. Gold's plan to turn Emma dark. Cruella, pulling Henry to the edge of the cliff, threatens the boy with a pistol while calling Emma's bluff about killing her because she's a hero. Before David and Snow White can reach their daughter to tell her that Cruella can't actually kill anyone, Emma uses magic to blast Cruella backward and off the cliff, where she falls to her death. At Cruella's burial, Isaac and Mr. Gold show up to pay their respects. The Author places a card imprinted with Cruella's lipstick, from the night he and she went to the club party, onto her casket. He reminisces about how she was good to him in her own way and that she made him the man he is today. Mr. Gold bluntly remarks that Cruella had to die at the Savior's hands, and this is a fresh start to turn Emma towards darkness. }} Once Cora is forced to vacate her position as mayor of Underbrooke, the job is passed onto Cruella. When Henry arrives to search the mayoral office for maps, Cruella is already waiting for him inside. After questioning him about Emma, who she begrudges for killing her, she talks about the two ways someone can leave the Underworld, whether for a better or worse place. Knowing she is likely destined for the latter, she orders Henry to use the Author's quill to bring her back to the land of the living. She explains that news travels fast in the Underworld, as everyone heard about Henry becoming the new Author, including the fact he broke the quill. Cruella reveals one thing Henry doesn't know - that the quill is a magical, living entity, and by breaking it, he sent it to the Underworld because the quill's purpose is left unfulfilled. As such, she wants him to retrieve the quill and give her what she desires. Henry doesn't see what he gets out of it, but Cruella reasons if he brings her back to life, Emma will no longer be a murderer. Once Henry returns to Robin Hood, he claims he found nothing in the office. On another day, Cruella is approached by Regina at the diner for help because her magic no longer works in the Underworld. After getting seated at a table booth, Regina asks her about looking for someone and wanting to know whether this person already moved on, but she won't name who it is. Cruella explains the three "settings" on the Underworld's headstones that show the current state of the deceased person. If the headstone is standing, it means the person is only passing through. If it is tipped off, the person has already moved on to a better place, and if the headstone has cracks, the person has gone to a worse place. Taking Henry along for a ride in her car, Cruella instructs him to be on the lookout for the quill, which he is able to sense since he's the current Author. Spotting something moving in the woods, Henry makes her stop the car to conduct a search. Cruella accompanies him there at first, but after she refuses to go in any further, she pushes Henry to continue on his own. Henry runs into the Apprentice, who chides him for trying to help Cruella, however, he directs the boy to the quill in the Sorcerer's mansion, trusting that he will use it for the right reasons. Presumably, Cruella remains in the dark about Henry's encounter, and after this supposedly fruitless search, she returns to the sheriff's office, hoping to unwind for the day with James. Instead, she finds David pretending to be James, but she plays along. Showering him with a kiss, she then plops down on his lap, seductively asking if he wants to try the champagne or her first, before popping open the champagne bottle. When she begins making out with him, he tries to deter her, explaining that he has an early patrol shift. Not getting much from him, Cruella suggests using handcuffs to spice things up. David, having had enough, dumps her on the table, expressing disgust at her act. She reveals knowing the whole time he wasn't James, and that his brother loathes David for being the son their mother chose to keep. David gets riled up over being blamed for something out of his control, to which Cruella quips that his temper is more like James than he knows, and the day they meet will be one hell of a reunion. After Hades orders the haunting booths to be destroyed, Cruella oversees their destruction. When David attempts to contact his son in Storybrooke, he comes upon Cruella at the booth, and she informs him about what is going on. Henry asks her if she's doing this because he refused to revive her, but she states that she is simply following Hades' orders. However, she offers David a deal: allow Henry to revive her with the quill and she will look the other way as David makes one last call. David rejects her offer, to which she promptly instructs Claude to rip the phone out of the booth. Once James disables Emma's magic by pretending to be David, Cruella drives up in her car to join him. After praising James for his efforts and promising to give him a private show of thanks later, she punches Emma as payback for killing her. When Emma questions what she wants, Cruella explains that since Henry won't revive her, she'll force Hades to do it, by kidnapping Zelena's daughter, since she knows Zelena is precious to him. Robin resists, shooting an arrow into James' chest, but it has no effect since he is already dead. At the docks, Cruella and James attempt to send Emma and Robin into the River of Lost Souls, but David arrives to subdue his brother, causing James to drop his gun. Cruella tries to grab the gun, only for Hook to take it, as he remarks that she is unable to use it anyway. She then scurries to the sidelines while David and James have it out in a physical fight. Cruella urges James to retreat with her, but instead, he pulls a knife on David, who blocks the hit and hurls him into the river. As Henry is helping those who still have unfinished business, Cruella confronts the heroes, revealing that with Hades going to Storybrooke, she plans to name herself the new ruler of the Underworld. Rather than just lording over the Underbrooke citizens, Cruella vows to trap the heroes in this world forever as well. With the Blind Witch's magic on her side, the heroes become trapped in the library. After Regina fails to break open the library door with a fireball, the Blind Witch relishes over having finally given Regina her comeuppance for killing her. Cruella tells the witch that they'll have a nice eternity in the Underworld after all, and then, the two walk away in satisfaction. Following the heroes' escape back to Storybrooke, Hook teams up with a deceased King Arthur to locate the storybook so they can notify Emma on how to defeat Hades. They go to find Cruella at the diner, where she reacts with disdain towards seeing Hook, but she coyly regards Arthur with keen interest because she favors his dashing looks. When questioned about the haunting booth, Cruella admits she destroyed it for good, since she doesn't want anyone moving on if it means she has to be stuck in the Underworld too. Hook then presses her about the book's whereabouts, which Cruella is surprisingly forthcoming about. She knows they will eventually figure out the truth even if she lies, and then tells them that she put the book in the River of Souls. }} }} Magical Abilities Family ---- Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The casting call name for her was "Sasha". *In an early version of the script for "Sympathy for the De Vil", Cruella and her mother were both part of a dog psychic team. *The ''Once Upon a Time version of Cruella De Vil is inspired by Zelda Fitzgerald, the wife of writer F. Scott Fitzgerald. **Interestingly, in "Sympathy for the De Vil", Isaac can be seen reading F. Scott Fitzgerald's novel ''The Great Gatsby.File:418BotherStudying.png *Milli Wilkinson, who plays young Cruella in "Sympathy for the De Vil", also plays Alice's daughter in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland series finale "And They Lived...". |-|Cultural References= Disney *The green smoke that comes out of Cruella's mouth when she uses persuasion magicFile:418PersuasionMagic.png is designed to reflect Cruella's green cigarette smoke in Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *The song that Cruella hears on the radio is a jazz instrumental version of "Cruella De Vil", from Disney's One Hundred and One Dalmatians. *Cruella's purse in the UnderworldFile:514IHave.png is the same as in the Disney movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians. ''Lost'' *Cruella, Mr. Gold and Ursula go to a Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack restaurant, a famous fast food franchise on Lost. Popular Culture *After she captures Henry and has him tied up, Cruella plays Angry Birds on his phone. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *According to Access, her cars are a modified Zimmer Golden Spirit from the 1980s. However, according to David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz, who wrote the episode "Sympathy for the De Vil", Cruella's cars are a Panther De Ville, the same kind used in Disney's live-action film 101 Dalmatians from 1996. There are only six or seven of them in the whole world.David H. Goodman and Jerome Schwartz on the Season Four Blu-ray-exclusive Audio Commentary for "Sympathy for the De Vil" *Cruella's phone case has dalmatian spot patterns.File:413ForMyVehicle.png Set Dressing *The room where Cruella is locked up in 1920s England is filled with her mother's dog statuettes and dog show trophies.File:418LockMeUpHere.png *A dictionary from University of Oxford in 1920s England is lying on a table in adult Cruella's room in her homeworld.File:418AndNow.png *When Pongo leads Henry into Cruella's trap, the peeled-off paint on the container in the alley forms a star pattern around a vertical silhouette of a running dog.File:418ComeHereBoy.png *The room where Henry and Cruella meet again is decorated with a white greyhound statue and dalmatian-like spotted cushionsFile:513HelloDarling.png and curtains.File:513SoDarling.png Costume Notes *The dress Cruella is wearing at the jazz club is from the 2011 movie The Artist. *One of the necklaces worn by Cruella after her deathFile:515OhBoo.png File:TFUNotAgain.png is the Underworld version of the necklace that Isaac gave her in "Sympathy for the De Vil".File:418IfOnly.png Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Cruella's Cars *De Vil Mansion *Feinberg Mansion *Madeline's Dalmatians References }}fr:Cruella d'Enfer de:Cruella De Vil pl:Cruella de Vil it:Crudelia de Mon ru:Круэлла Де Виль nl:Cruella De Vil Category:Female Characters Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Magic Users